Rocket the hedgehog
BIG REBOOT SOON Rocket is a hedgehog with super speed. We works for T.H.U (treasure hunters united), even though he's part of Squad 59 he prefers to works alone. He's a mysterious hedgehog which people can't predict or tell which side he truly is on. Basic info Age: 18 Gender: male Species: hedgehog Alignment: neutral Personality: competitive, slightly cocky, brave, bossy, mysterious, serious Likes: money, himself (ego), fire, rockets, treasure, heat Dislikes: water, coldness, Sam the rabbit, slowness, ice Type: speed Theme song: Never turn back (crush 40) Relations FRIENDS/ALLIES Pad the weasel James the porcupine Lord Zugon (to an extend) RIVAL/NEUTRAL Sam the rabbit (rival) Most people ENEMIES everybody else Skills Super speed Rocket has the ability to run as fast as a speeding rocket, he can actually go faster! His top speed his a bit faster than the speed of sound. Probably Mach 5 without using the fire dash Fire powers Rocket can control fire, heat, lava and that sort of stuff with no sign of hesitation. He can also resist it as well as manipulate it. He is a deadly foe with his range of attacks, to name a few: fire missles, fire lightning , fire bombs and more. Fire dash Rocket can boost his speed with his signature move, the fire dash. It will increase his speed to Mach 10. This move will make the back of Rocket catch on fire, leaving a fire trail behind him Endurance Rocket has some mighty endurance and is hard to defeat. He could probably get hit from a couple of gun shots and still stand ready to fight. Fighting strategies Rocket has a brain which can form fighting strategies pretty quickly, assuming he knows things about them but still his fire, strength, endurance, speed and persistentness (Is that even a word?) he is someone not to mess with, plus he had loads of training. He will strike with fast and powerful attacks Weakness Water Of course being a being of fire, Rocket is weak against water like almost every other fire guy. He has managed to avoid water by countering it with fire and make steam instead of getting wet. Ice If somehow Rocket was in a place filled with ice, water and coldness his powers will be weakened and he is more likely to be defeated. Stats Strength: 8 Speed: 9 Agility: 6 Intelligence: 7 Defence: 8 Quotes I work alone (when on missions) You couldn't beat a turtle (insulting Sam before a race) I'm someone you don't want to mess with Personally I prefer heat I'll never stop fighting Gallery Sam vs Rocket (base used).jpg|Rocket vs Sam Rocket.jpg|Probably the best picture of him I got Rocket the hedgehog new pic.jpg Trivia He was my first character ever He was supposed to be good but that was changed He will never give up Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs Category:Speed type characters Category:Speed type Category:Mobian Category:Neutral Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Characters with fire powers Category:Teenager Category:Sam237s characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-hero Category:True Neutral Category:T.H.U. Category:Male Category:Males